Löytää rakkautta työpaikalla
by Laudie
Summary: Finding love in the work place, narusasu the is a two chapter story, the story is written in english


Finding love in the work place

I do not own these characters or make money by writing this.

Also I make the character act like how I want them to, so if its not the way they normally would and you don't like that then deal with it or don't read it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was one thing Naruto loved above all others, Noon every work day of the week. Why you ask? Because everyday at noon in the small kitchen at his work, the dark raven came into the kitchen. He stood in front of the fancy coffee machine contemplating on what to get. However he always got the same thing French spice hot chocolate. Naruto had never met this man in person but was almost positive he ranked higher up in the business than himself.

Naruto looked at his clock it was not quiet noon yet. He sighed, the only reason he still worked at Uchiha plattor industri, was because of his dark haired fantasy lover. Glancing at the clock again he smiled, it was 11:50. he quickly got up and grabbed his lunch bag and hurried to the kitchen. He sat at a table close to the fancy machine and started eating his Tapioca. His best friend and co-worker Kiba sat next to him chuckling slightly."Naruto...don't ya think your getting on the pudgy side? Maybe ya should lay of the pudding."

Naruto frowned looking down at himself, indeed he was gaining weight. He sighed setting his pudding down "Please don't remind me Kiba." he smiled softly up at his friend and opened his Chicken Caesar Salad stir fry leftovers. Kiba chuckled eating his sandwich. The blond glanced at the clock and frowned, it was noon and yet his raven had not arrived on time. Kiba noticing the frowned looked behind him at the coffee machine and rolled his eyes,"seriously Naruto, just talk to the guy next time he comes in." Blushing the blonde shook his head stuffing his mouth full of food.

Kiba rolled his eyes and ate more "Naruto....i have no idea who this guy is but seriously? You really are just gunna sit here and stare him for the rest of your life?"

Naruto frowned again harder focusing on his stir fry"...no...i don't know..."

Rolling his eyes Kiba stood up"when your done being a Debbie downer come talk to me."he said leaving.

The blond sighed watching him walk away. He finished his stir fry then went back to his pudding gobbling it down. As another ten minutes passed the man still did not appear. Naruto decided he would stay here until 1:00 before returning to work.

Most of Naruto's friends did not realize how much Naruto depended on this part of his day. Naruto still recalled the first time he ever saw the man.

* * *

_ It was the end of Naruto's first week on the job. He was really enjoying his new job and had met a lot of friends in the same department as himself. After work that day they all met up at the local bar in their village of Konohagakure. Naruto and his new best friend Kiba started the first hour off complaining about having to come up with a new idea for their commercial pitch the next day at work. As it got later into the night and Naruto and Kiba were slightly buzzed, Kiba started giggling at something. Naruto frowned looking at Kiba"what is it?" He followed Kiba's finger with his eyes and looked at the gorgeous raven in the doorway. The blond felt his mouth drop some what open as he watched the man go to a table in a far corner. He turned towards his brunette friend smiling. Kiba smiled back "hottie."Hes said chuckling. Naruto nodded smiling shifting in his seat._

After seeing him for the first time Naruto could not get him off his mind. The blonde spent many restless nights thinking about the raven. He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see the man again.

_ Naruto yawned stretching in his desk seat. He stood up and grabbing his lunch heading to the floors kitchen. He sat down next to his friends and started eating. The blond, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji all sat around chatting for an hour. When it became noon they all stood up cleaning up their mess. Naruto was busy throwing his bag away when he felt a tug on his shoulder, he turned looking at Kiba, when Kiba didn't acknowledge him he looked at what the other man was looking at. His mouth fell open as he saw the raven from the bar standing at the coffee machine. Naruto and Kiba shared a glance with each other, "Lunch around noon everyday?" Kiba mumbled. Naruto nodded "hell yeah."_

* * *

Naruto smiled thinking back on those times, he chuckled softly to himself drinking some pop. He got up going to the vending machine and bought a bunch of junk food before sitting back down. He opened a Ho-Ho and started eating half.

As Naruto got up at noon he scrambled grabbing all his treats and headed tot he door, when he was rounding the corner he ran right into someone, he dropped all his treats, and the other man dropped all his papers. "Sorry 'bout that." Naruto said bending down grabbing his treats. He heard the other man acknowledge him with a small "hn."

Naruto made a small stack of his treats then started grabbing papers helping the man. As Naruto stood up with the papers he froze on the spot staring at the raven of his dreams. The other man looked rather pissed off, the blond handed him the papers, the man took them and walked around him, stepping on Naruto's treats. Naruto's mouth fell open as he looked down at his smashed treats.

Fuming he turned around marching into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway eyes narrowed staring at the back of the raven. He walked in and heard the spray of hot cocoa going into the cup, he watched the raven go to the other vending machine for once, Naruto took that chance to grab the cocoa and spill it all over the other mans paperwork. Naruto smiled at his work he turned around and saw the man staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Naruto smiled "Next time think twice before hurting my poor treats."

The raven let all the treats he had bought fall from his hands, Naruto stared down at the treats then up at him"Why did you get so many treats?"

The raven looked down at them then up at him "Well dobe, I was replacing yours."

Naruto frowned"oh....." he turned looking at the papers, he stepped towards them and looked down. He noticed the papers were all lined pieces with writing on them, there was over 200 pieces and all the words were hand written. Naruto frowned "What were they?" he turned to look at the man but he was gone.

* * *

Naruto sighed turning his computer off. It was the end of the day, Naruto frowned standing up and grabbed his jacket buckling it up. He pulled on his boots slipping his work shoes in a desk drawer. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled his hat on. He grabbed his laptop bag and headed to the elevator. He usually met Kiba at his desk but he wasn't in the mood to go out drinking. Not to mention Kiba would probably call him a Debbie downer again.

Naruto pressed the down button and waited, he sighed staring at his boots. He heard someone come up next to him. Hearing the ding and let the other person get on first, as he got on he never looked up till he was facing the closed mirrored doors. His eyes widened and he meeped as he saw the ravens reflection behind him in the mirror. Quickly looking down at the ground again the blond gulped, he still felt like a major jerk over what had happened earlier.

Squeezing his eyes shut he turned around facing the raven. He looked up at him and gulped again,"I am very sorry about your papers....I know I overreacted and am very upset with myself. I am more than willing to help you rewrite them al-" before Naruto could finish he found himself shoved up against the elevator doors.

"There is no way to rewrite them word for word dobe." the raven said clutching his coat collar in a death grip.

The blond gulped wrapping his fingers around the raven wrists "Please....let me go."

The dark haired man raised on of his thin eyebrows, but stepped back until he reached the back wall of the elevator. Naruto sighed as relief washed over him, he worked on getting the wrinkles out of his coat and scarf the best he could.


End file.
